Conventional laser modules are equipped with a plurality of laser elements (i.e. semiconductor laser elements), a collimating lens array (or a plurality of collimating lenses), a condenser lens, and an optical fiber. Light beams emitted from the laser elements are collimating by the collimating lens array, converged by the condenser lens, and coupled to the optical fiber. The power output of the laser module is thus increased by the use of a plurality of laser elements, resulting in the increase of the brightness of the light beam emitted from the fiber. The laser modules disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 utilize surface-emitting laser elements as the laser elements.